


Night Terrors

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Series: The World Keeps Turning On Its Axis [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akmal’s been haunted by the same nightmare for years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

The white man in front of him transformed into a demon and started eating other people at the party. He could only stare in horror, willing himself to run, but unable to until it was too late and the other guests had transformed too. They all started eating each other, each time becoming a larger and more massive mess of greed and overconsumption. They were coming for him, black flesh and gold eyed demons--

Aahan woke up in a cold sweat, his small body shaking as he looked around his darkened room. The moon was high in the sky, so it hadn't been long since he'd gone to bed. He reluctantly got up and slowly made his way outside. In the distance he could hear music, and it was a comfort to him. He ended up running through the gardens until he reached the source of the soft melody.

Nalin wasn't facing him, so he took a moment to calm down. His brother tilted a shoulder in greeting and then turned to face him once he was done.

"What's wrong with you, little one?" Nalin asked. And Aahan wasn't little, almost as old as Nalin had been just a few short years ago, but he still sank to the ground, and scowled at his elder brother.

"Ah, can't sleep again?" Nalin strummed the strings on his sitar, and considered him before starting to sing. It was a familiar song, one that Nalin had sung to him for years, and soon enough the lasting tension left his body, and he felt himself growing calmer as Nalin kept on singing into the night. He fell asleep outside, underneath the stars.

* * *

 

Akmal doesn't know why this memory comes to him when he wakes up from a nightmare, but it does. He can't wrap his head around the thought that the brother who has haunted his nightmares for so long was once a source of comfort for him. His hand tightens around his gun, and he tries to calm himself from the nightmare.

In the harsh pre-dawn light, he must look a sight. His nightmares have haunted him for the last week. He just wants to sleep, but he's frustrated by a half-remembered melody. He wants to know how the song ends; he can only ever remember the beginning and never the ending. Exchanging his gun for his phone, his fingers linger on _Asshole Bhai_ , and he almost calls Nalin.

What would he even say if he were to do that? How would Nalin even react? It wouldn't be with anything but mocking scorn. Nalin is an asshole, someone not to be trusted with weak moments like this.

But once, a long time ago, before wars and blood loss and death, he had been. But that was back when Akmal knew no better, when he had been an innocent boy.

They are too far removed from the time when Akmal would be able to call him for comfort.

He scrolls down, and calls Yao instead, convincing the other man to sing songs to him until he's calmed down.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote this, me and Shilly started rping a 'what if he DID call' so that's been fun.


End file.
